


Back in 2013

by cosmicjoong



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Temperance Ending (Cyberunk 2077), V Being a Gonk (Cyberpunk 2077), johnny and kerry fight, johnny hates v, kerry eurodyne romance, panam palmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: **Spoilers for the Temperance Ending**Kerry gets a call from his input, but something is strange.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Back in 2013

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for Cyberpunk, Temperance Ending**
> 
> I wrote this at 3am so please don't mind misspellings or grammar issues. Johnny's name will be used when Johnny becomes V just because it's easier.

"V! Hold onto me!" Panam yelled, grabbing the man gently, placing his arm over her shoulder, she rested her other hand on his back, feeling the blood pool. "We did it," V sighed, pulling out his jack in, placing it inside Mikoshi - Alt egging him on. "Good luck V," Panam whispered, staying on high alert, trying to keep V's most serious wounds at bay. "V, you finally arrived," Alt said. V smiled, racing to Johnny and pulling him around, "I did it Johnny!" He yelled, the rocker boy smiling back at him.

"You did good kid, I wish I could've seen you kicked ass," He chuckled. "Now," Alt started, "We shall began the process, but I must tell you something I wasn't able to see earlier." Johnny and V looked at Alt, "What is it?" Johnny asked. "Johnny's engram has destroyed your body, V. If you return to your body you have six months at the max to live. I'm Sorry," Alt said. V sighed as he began pacing back and forth, "You knew didn't you?" He asked Johnny. "No, I'm not that stupid, I would've told you if I had the chance!" Johnny retorted, taking his sunglasses off. 

"There is another option," Alt said. "What? What Alt what?" V asked. "You could give your body to Johnny, and he could live his life in your body," She said. "Alt that is not an option," Johnny said. V sat quiet for a few moments, taking in the options in front of him. Live and Die within six months - or go beyond the Blackwall with Alt and give Johnny his body. He thought he was wasting his life, if he only had six months to live, how would that be any different than right now? Dying slowly with no time to do what you want, did he want to face death? No, did he want to admit he was a coward? No, especially not to Johnny. 

What did the Blackwall sound like to him? Peaceful, avoidable, as though he could live for infinity with Alt - even if that was an infinite place. Maybe living as an engram beyond the Blackwall was nice. No one knew what was beyond the Blackwall besides Alt anyway, right? He thought about it, Johnny could live out another life, in his body. He could be able to live with Rogue, and Kerry, and maybe become friends with his closest ones. He knew his decision.

"I will go with Alt, beyond the Blackwall." V said, standing up. "Are you sure, V?" Alt asked. "No the fuck he's not! He will not fucking do this!" Johnny yelled looking at V. "Johnny, it is V's decision." Alt said. "Johnny, this is the best decision, for the both of us." He said as he began walking toward the well. "You fucking gonk! You don't know what's fucking good for you!" Johnny yelled as he followed the man. "Johnny, stop it. I wanna leave on good terms." V replied.

"No fuck your terms! You're so fucking dense and a coward! You cunt! You're running away from death just so someone else can deal with it!" He continued. "I'm sorry old friend," V said, entering the well. Johnny sighed, feeling himself becoming conscious in V's body.

\--------

"You really took a toll this time V," Viktor sighed as he patched the merc up. "Yeah..." Johnny chuckled, avoiding eye contact with the ripperdoc. "So, is Johnny in Mikoshi?" Viktor asked. "Well...not exactly, you see Vik, I am Johnny," he said. "What happened?" Viktor asked. "V gave his life up for me, I didn't even ask him to, I didn't want him to." Johnny said, sitting up with a groan. "You bastard," Viktor said, "Misty does not need to know this." Johnny nodded. "Misty doesn't need to know what?" Panam asked, crossing her arms. Johnny groaned hearing the nomads voice, he wasn't always happy to see her around, even if she did save him. 

"It's nothing," Viktor said. "Nothing? That Johnny fucking Silverhand is now in V's body and overtook him?!" Panam yelled. "Don't yell in my shop missy," Viktor said, pointing his scalpel at her. Panam walked over to Johnny, looking him in the eyes. "Once you get better and can walk, I will fucking kick your ass. I shouldn't of carried you out of Arasoka." She hissed, "I hope V is rotting in hell." She said, leaving the ripperdoc. 

Johnny looked to Viktor, the doctor sitting down with a sigh. "What do I do Vik? I don't know what to do, I didn't want this." Johnny said. "I don't know, kid. It's going to be hard for anyone to believe you, considering your rep. I know Panam will never believe you," he said. "I know, I might as well end myself right here," Johnny said. "Than V sacrificing himself would've been for nothing. The only thing I ask of you is that you don't go back to your Silverhand rocker ways. Don't treat V's body like that," Viktor pleaded. "I would never, I need to go outside and make a phone call. Tell someone about this, that meant a lot to V." Johnny said. Viktor nodded, helping the man outside.

Johnny sat on the roof of Vik's, overlooking Night City, the news boards in utter chaos. He sighed, looking down at V's phone, dialing Kerry's number first. After the second ring Kerry picked up, "Hey buttercup, how did the mission go?" Kerry asked. "Well, Kerry...I got some bad news," Johnny said, looking down. "Yeah?" Kerry asked. "I'm not V, I'm Johnny," he said. "What? How is that possible? I thought V was supposed to save himself!" Kerry yelled. "He was, I wanted him to, but he gave himself up for me to live in his body. Alt only gave him six months to live, so he did the next best thing, go with her." he said. 

"Where are they?" Kerry asked. "I don't know, somewhere out there in data and the technological advancements of Mikoshi and the Blackwall. I don't know what it is or how to materialize it for you." he said. "God fucking dammit Johnny, you convinced him didn't you?" Kerry asked. "No I fucking didn't! Why does everyone think that!" he yelled. "Johnny, you don't have the best reputation, and anyone that knows V knows he's a boys scout. I guess you're gonna leave Night city, become a guitar prodigy?" Kerry said, sighing. "No, I don't know what I'm gonna do. At the moment I just want to have a redo of what happened." Johnny said.

"Johnny?" Kerry said, interrupting the silence. "Yeah Ker?" he replied. "V's a special kid, and I thought I was able to bury what was between you and me. I am going to, so never call or talk to me. I would preferred you lose my number - unless you save V." Kerry said, hanging up. Johnny sighed, gripping the phone in his hand. He shook his head, of course no one thought he would do good with the new body given to him. He wanted to be able to give V's body a good, long life. But atlas, he was just a rocker boy with an awful reputation. 

Johnny decided to call the last person he knew, Rogue. The phone rang a few times until the fixer finally picked up. "You did it kid! It's all over the news! You're in hiding right?" Rogue asked, a smile wide on her face. "Hey Rogue, something went wrong in Mikoshi," Johnny said. "What?" Rogue's smiled died as she motioned for the others around her to leave. "V gave up his life for me, it's Johnny." he said. Rogue's face turned to horror, her forehead wrinkling with anger. "You bastard! You let that kid give his life for you?" Rogue yelled. "Alt gave him six months, and he gave up on me. I didn't want him to do this Rogue!" Johnny yelled. "I hope you find your way out of Night City," Rogue said, hanging up.

Johnny huffed, throwing the phone off the roof. He held his head in his hands, the tears pricking at his eyes. He was once again, alone, and angry - exactly how Johnny Silverhand started out. He wished he was back in 2013, yelling in a mic, singing with Kerry, and cherishing Alt. Maybe he could've taken down Arasoka, and kept Alt alive. Maybe he could've been nicer and loved the ones around him. Maybe this was his punishment for all his wrongdoings.


End file.
